Demon University
by darklittleobsession
Summary: It's a new school year on campus, but this year there are a lot of peculiar students and teachers around. What it there purpose at this university? Something I thought up of th top of my head. Hont of SebastianxClaude. Rated T for safetly. Enjoy!


The headmaster clicked his tongue in irritation as he read the memo. So his university had to accept Grim Reapers and angels now? He understood that the wars had ended long ago, but really! Yes it was the age of peace, where conflicts between races were frowned upon; that didn't bother him at all. It was the students that had enrolled into his school.

'Really! My school isn't for these delinquents,' he growled.

As he said this there was a knock at the door. He knew who it would be and didn't even bother saying that it was alright to enter, because it was already opening. The man that entered didn't look either worried or pleased, his golden eyes indifferent.

'Sir, I have come to speak to you about our star pupil,' said the tall man adjusting his glasses.

'Yes, yes,' sighed the headmaster, 'how did training go today?'

For a moment the man didn't say anything. 'I pushed him to hard,' was all he said after a while.

'And what, pray tell, does that mean?' said the headmaster calmly, though he felt himself stiffen.

'His tolerance to mental endurance wasn't what I expected,' was the only answer he got.

The golden eyed demon watched as his superior stood up, leaning closer, fingers splayed across the wood of the desk. If the headmaster didn't get a proper explanation soon, he was going to pay. He swept his fingers through his dark hair, drawing in a deep breath. 'He has lost his memories; he doesn't know that he's a demon anymore.'

It was lucky that the headmaster's hands were on the desk. Instead of the dark nailed fingers crushing Claude's throat they just made deep gashes in the wood. That demon had shown so much promise, his powers so well developed for his age. Now… Now… The headmaster couldn't find the words to describe his fury.

'Is it permanent?' he asked through gritted teeth.

'It is difficult to say, sir. The doctors are looking at him now. He's unconscious,' Claude added. 'From what they have said, he has no memory of the demon world or his powers. If he were to awake here, he would panic and accidently hurt others or himself with his power.'

The headmaster fell back into his chair. If it was dangerous for his student in the demon world… That meant that he would be sent to the human world as a precaution. He didn't see how this would help; the demon's powers would work anywhere, which meant he could lose control anywhere. If his student was to be sent to the human world someone had to keep an eye on him, but who?

It was then that the paper on the desk caught the headmaster's eye. The list that had the names of those delinquents that were to attend his school. While the plan was forming in the headmaster's mind, Claude was wrapped in his. He would never admit it out loud, but he had a soft spot for that student; any reason for pushing him too hard in his lessons had purely been out of discomfort and how he always acted like a fool in front of the student. He had never meant to hurt him and make him lose his memories.

'Claude,' leered the headmaster, pulling Claude out of his thoughts, 'I think you should prepare yourself for a rather entertaining trip.'

xxx

The sun beat down on the heads of the students as they arrived on campus. Some arrived in groups in their own vans; others were dropped off by relatives. Around five, the local city bus passed by, it stopped temporarily before taking off again. In the dust of the departing dust was left a young, dark haired man behind.

With a sigh, Sebastian Michaelis got a better grip on his luggage and headed towards the mass of other university students. When one would describe Sebastian, one could easily say he was handsome. His long dark locks falling lazily over his face, barely concealing his red eyes. His body was slim yet well-muscled; he was a pure image of beauty. Although… It was rather sad to see him lugging his bags across the street towards the campus, all alone.

When he reached reception he was greeted by many smiles. He only returned a couple of them and all half-heartedly. 'Sebastian Michaelis,' he said simply to the one in charge of giving out room numbers and name tags. For a second the man just stared at him, before adjusting his glassed with a pen and handing over all the paperwork that Sebastian needed.

'Fill out all these, including the page on personal background. And please do everything properly; one mistake and I will have to work overtime because of you.' The man gave Sebastian a warning glare.

Completely unfazed by the less then warm welcome from the man, Sebastian took the large envelope. Still standing at the table he took out all the pages on personal background that he was supposed to fill out. With a rather charming smile he yanked the pen out of the man's hand and wrote "NA" across the full surface of the paper. He silently returned the pen and paper, glancing at the man's name tag before going over to a nearby bench to finish the paperwork he could complete. Sebastian chuckled; William T. Spears was a rather interesting name.

William watched the dark haired man with glaring green eyes. He should have expected nothing less from someone like him. Looking down at the papers Sebastian had left on the table he noticed they were the pages related to family members and former address, stiff like that anyway.

'Just as expected,' giggled a voice in William's ear.

'Yes,' William said without turning his head towards the smiling red head. 'Keep a close eye on him, Mr. Sutcliff.'

'Oh, don't worry, Wirru!' Grell Sutcliff giggled. 'A man that attractive can never escape my sight!'

William frowned and adjusted his glasses once more.

xxx

'I thought that the university dorms only accommodated two students?' Sebastian said coolly, raising an eyebrow at the two people standing in front of him.

'Well, apparently, more students registered than expected,' said the white haired male, 'so some rooms have to have three people in them.'

Sebastian looked around the dorm room: one bathroom, two bedrooms and a kitchen/dining room. This would turn out to be most troublesome.

'Three people, two beds?'

'I have already claimed this bedroom as my personal space,' the white haired one said, smiling rather devilishly as he walked over to one of the bedrooms. 'I leave you two to sort out your own problems, my name's Ash by the way.' With that the bedroom door closed with a snap, leaving Sebastian with his other roommate.

'For your information, I he bed as you,' Sebastian said immediately.

'Oh, don't be like that!' the other male sulked. 'I for one think it would be very romantic.'

'_You_ can sleep on a bed of nails for all I care, but you will not even _sit _on the same bed as me,' Sebastian spat, already disliking the red head.

'My name's Grell,' said the read head as he ignored Sebastian's comment and followed him into the other bedroom.

Sebastian grunted indifferently, placing his bags on the bed. Not paying any attention to his companion, he checked his schedule; after registration he was supposed to meet the dorm supervisor. He had just turned to leave when he felt a heavy weight on his arm.

'I would kindly ask you to let go…' Sebastian said darkly.

'But it's always good to have a buddy close by,' Grell smiled, 'don't want you to get lost now, do we?'

Still trying to ignore the red leech dangling from his arm, Sebastian headed down to the common room. A couple of students were already there waiting, Sebastian recognized William from before. He was talking to a man with long silver hair.

'Undertaker! Wirru!' Grell exclaimed, heading over to the two men. Dragging a reluctant Sebastian with him.

'Why hello, Mr. Grell. I see you have found a new toy,' leered the silver haired man who must be Undertaker.

'Yes, this is Sebastian,' the red head smiled, leaning into his disgruntled roommate.

'Hang on!' Sebastian said, finally wrenching himself free of the death grip. 'I never gave you my name, how did you know?'

Grell looked extremely uncomfortable for a moment, eyes darting between William and Undertaker. William quickly came to the rescue. 'I mentioned you to him. Mr. Michaelis. I was warning him about your vile disrespect towards paperwork.'

Sebastian gave him a slight scoff. He grinned slightly when Grell latched his arms around William's neck, murmuring words of thanks.

'Silence everyone,' said a deep voice from the door.

Looking over his shoulder, Sebastian saw that the speaker was the supervisor. He personally thought that the man at the door looked nothing like a supervisor with his dark, messy hair and a loose suit that he hadn't bothered to button up near the collar. Only the pin on his chest showed his responsibility. Although, as Sebastian analysed this man, he felt a strong feeling of resentment that he couldn't explain.

'My name is Claude Faustus and I am the supervisor for the west wing dorm. If you have any problems you will come and see me or my assistants, Mr. Spears and Undertaker.' Claude said it all with such authority that people just nodded silently in response. 'Now if no one has any questions you all have free time.' With that Mr. Faustus turned and left.

'Always so cheerful,' Undertaker chuckled. 'He's a new teacher here, specialises in the arts.'

Sebastian supressed a groan, he had felt a string dislike for the teacher. Yet now he would have to be taught by him. After all Sebastian was at this university to study in advanced music production. Not even bothering to bid the three behind him a farewell, Sebastian left the common room to go and unpack.

He had just turned down the hall that led to his room when he found his way blocked by a well-built chest. Taking several steps back Sebastian found himself looking into Claude Faustus's golden eyes. The immediate thought that came to Sebastian was: ironic. He had just vowed intolerance to this man and now he found himself face to face with him.

'Can I help you?' Sebastian tried to sound as polite as possible.

'It has been brought to my attention by Mr. Spears that you did not fully complete your paperwork,' Faustus said, adjusting his wire rimmed glasses.

'That is correct,' Sebastian said stoically.

'And why is that?' Claude growled, looming over him. Sebastian frowned, he very much dislike it when someone was taller then him.

'Because I was unable to,' he answered simply.

'That isn't a very agreeable response,' Claude spat.

'Believe me, professor, it is the only answer I can give you,' Sebastian smirked sourly.

Before Claude could retort, Sebastian had dodged around him and headed to his room. He was now thoroughly disgruntled now, already twice today he had been reminded of the one thing that he always tried to forget. The fact that he didn't know who he was.

Sebastian's bad mood lasted the rest of the evening. It was rather lucky that Grell hadn't come back and that Ash stayed in his room, less they suffer his wrath. By dinner time he had calmed down enough to start cooking the meal. He was just finishing up the stir fry when the door to Ash's room opened.

'That smells delightful,' he said over Sebastian's shoulder.

Sebastian grunted as he spooned the meat and vegetables into three dishes. Putting one in the fridge for Grell to warm up later, he turned around to pass Ash his dinner. He nearly dropped the plate in result to what he saw.

'Ash, you… what…?'

'That's Angela, to you,' Ash (?) winked, smiling at Sebastian's surprise.

'You're wearing a dress!' Sebastian finally blurted out.

'Do you have anything against split personality hermaphrodites?' Angela asked, a dark look entering her eye.

'Not really,' Sebastian assured her, 'I just didn't know and you surprised me, that's all.'

The two of them had dinner in silence. Angela offered to wash the dishes and Sebastian went to the room that he and Grell were supposedly sharing. All of his clothes had already been put away and his text books were ready to go on his desk.

He sat on the bed with a heavy sigh; the day had been mentally exhausting. Not to mention he was half expecting Grell to barge in at any moment and assault him; and he had realised Ash/Angela was a hermaphrodite. Sebastian didn't think he had anything against people like that; he at least didn't have any memory of holding anything against them. It wasn't important anymore, however.

As much as he hated sleep, the dark haired male fell back against the covers. He didn't even bother undressing; he was asleep seconds after his head hit the pillow. A couple minutes later, Ash and Grell popped in to check on him.

'Oh, Sebas-chan,' Grell giggles, 'what are we going to do with you.'

Silently and carefully, the two of them took of Sebastian's shoes and socks. After that they threw the blankets over him, still making sure not to wake him. When their work was done, Grell affectionately patted Sebastian's dark locks. 'Please get better soon, Sebas-chan.'

xxx

Strings, percussion, wind, all kinds of instruments were sorted about the room. Sebastian wouldn't say he was happy, he was at least satisfied. To be surrounded by the tools for making music was quiet a treat. It took great control for him to not start playing the grand piano in the corner. The main reason he didn't start playing was because he didn't want Claude to see him when he performed. He wasn't shy; he just didn't want to be seen doing something he enjoyed. Music was one of the few things that could calm him down after all.

'Now pay attention, class,' Mr. Faustus called to the room. 'From what I have been told, this class has a varied amount of talents and preferences. So I have decided to start this year with a project.'

Many groans filled the room. They were quickly stifled when Claude glared at the perpetrators. Sebastian, regrettably, was impressed by how Faustus could control a room.

'The project will consist of music of each of you choosing a genre of music and creating your own personal piece. When you have composed your piece you will bring it in and we will put all the genres together. The result of this project will be an electronically altered masterpiece.'

A few students actually seemed pretty interested in the project now. For the rest of the class they sorted out who would play which genre and also discussed which instruments some people could use in their genres. Sebastian kept to himself the whole period; he had already verified that he would be composing a classical piece on the piano. He tried to pay no attention to several girls in the corner who were trying to catch his eye. As he began to figure out what time signature to use, he became aware of a rather sinister presence lurking behind him.

'Mr. Michaelis,' Claude Faustus said quietly.

'Mr. Faustus,' Sebastian said in acknowledgment.

'I heard you are playing the piano for the project,' the golden stare didn't leave the back of the students head.

'Yes, sir,' Sebastian said without looking up.

'But I am aware that you hold magnificent talent in the violin.'

'Hmm,' Sebastian glanced up at the other man.

'Would you be so kind as to show the class some of your skills?'

For some reason, Sebastian felt himself tense up. 'I would rather not, sir. I am not a show dog.'

Claude suddenly leaned dangerously closer to him. 'Your teacher requests it,' he growled.

Sebastian's body seemed to act on its own. His legs made him stand up, his arms picked up the closest violin and his fingers began to press the strings. Claude was watching his every move, not missing a single twitch.

Sebastian's mind was in turmoil, all he wanted to do was to stop his bow from moving. Yet he couldn't seem to resist the authority that radiated from Claude. Soon the whole class was gathered around the two dark haired males, drawn by the music and the atmosphere that seemed to draw everyone in.

'That's right, Michaelis,' Claude whispered so that only Sebastian could hear him. 'Let the music flow through you, feel its power.'

Sebastian's head reeled.

_He was crouching down on the floor of a dark room. Someone was standing over him, whispering. 'You can do better than that.' He lurched forward, trying to pin down the whisperer. 'That's right, keep trying. Feel that power.'_

'NO!'

The wood of the violin cracked as Sebastian slammed in on the table. Everyone was silent. He tried to desperately hide the fact that he was shaking.

'Is something wrong, Mr. Michaelis?' Sebastian looked up into those golden eyes; they held no genuine worry at all. In fact, there was almost a glint of triumph in them.

Completely ignoring the crowd, Sebastian grabbed his bag and left the room as calmly as possible. Only when he had left the music building did he break into a run. He didn't stop until he reached his room. Ash and Grell were having coffee when he entered.

'Look who's back early,' said Ash, watching Sebastian over the rim of his mug. 'Don't tell me you're skip-'

'SHUT UP!' yelled Sebastian.

The two sitting at the table looked highly affronted. Grell got up, reaching over to check Sebastian's temperature. 'You okay, Sebastian?'

He slapped the red head's hand away from his forehead, 'Don't…' he murmured, 'just don't.' Sebastian felt drained, he didn't know what had happed in that classroom with Claude, but it had scared him. And it was very hard to scare Sebastian. He turned away from his roommates, not looking them in the eye.

''M going to bed,' he said.

The last thing Sebastian saw before he collapsed onto the bed was his reflection in the mirror on the wall. He couldn't see very well, he must be hallucinating. Were his eyes glowing pink?

_The text he was reading was long and rather boring, it was written in strange symbols. He didn't look up when he heard footsteps approach. He knew who it was._

'_Finished yet?' the man asked._

_The demon sitting at the table suddenly lunged at the one who was standing. He easily had the older one by the throat. They wrestled viciously for a while, resulting in many cuts and torn clothes. But suddenly the younger demon flew back with a yelp of pain, his red eyes angry._

'_You said we weren't doing mental battles yet,' he spat._

'_One as powerful as you should be prepared for any kind of battle,' the golden eyed demon said, standing over the younger one. 'You really are an interesting creature,' he sneered, 'you hold enormous power for one so young, yet you don't handle pain like other demons.'_

'_I don't find pleasures in pain like the others do,' the young one growled, 'but I don't mind it.' He suddenly gasped, clutching the side of his head. 'I'm also not used to mental pain, please stop!'_

'_But your mind is so delicious,' the taller one sneered._

_The red eyed demon suddenly fell to his knees. 'Stop it!' he screamed, clutching at his hair. The other one did not comply. Tortured screams soon filled the room, the slim figure on the ground twisting with agony._

'_STOP! PLEASE STOP!'_

_He got no response._

'_Please, Claude! It hurts!'_

_Finally realising he had gone too far, the demon relented his pushing. The demon on the ground laid still and silent on the floor. He didn't awake when his older companion called his name. Too late, he had gone too far. The golden eyed demon crouched down next to his younger student. 'I'm sorry.' And he meant it._

'Sebastian? Sebastian, please open the door!' Ash pounded on the wood of the locked door. The screams coming from the room didn't even falter.

'Out of the way!' Grell cried.

Ash just dodged aside as a chainsaw sliced the door apart. He gave the red head a slightly annoyed look. 'You know, that death scythe of yours is dangerous.'

Grell ignored the statement and ran into the room. He froze at what he saw. Sebastian was writhing on the bed, holding his head in pain, screaming at the top of his lunges. His were screwed shut so it was impossible to tell if he was awake of having the worst nightmare of his life. The most startling thing, however, wasn't how he was acting, it was his appearance.

His nails were no longer plain and well groomed, but black and as sharp as daggers. Grell noted the fangs that had appeared in Sebastian's mouth, they were quiet easy to see since his mouth was stretched in a scream.

Grell hurried over and tried to calm down the writhing man, but it was as easy as moving Mount Everest. He couldn't even hold him still. 'Ash, try and grab his arms!'

His friend quickly attempted to grab Sebastian's wrists. As soon as Ash's skin came in contact with Sebastian's he felt the searing heat that radiated from the one on the bed. He became even more nervous when strange wisps of black smoke seemed to form around Sebastian.

'Maybe we should get Claude,' he said, as Sebastian twisted in his grip, nearly sending him flying.

'Not me,' Grell panted, trying to figure out what to do.

Claude and the headmaster had warned them that this might happen. They just didn't expect it to happen so soon. Sebastian's screams pierced his heart, he thought of what a terrible situation for someone for someone like this dark haired male.

'That's it!' Ash cried angrily. He let go of Sebastian's wrists and ran out of the room. Seconds later he returned with a long whip in his hand.

'Are you insane?' Grell cried, shielding Sebastian from Ash while trying to hold him down at the same time.

'Yes!' he screamed, swinging the whip down. Grell moved aside before the whip hit his face. There was a sickening snap as it hit Sebastian's chest. Surprisingly, the ravenette stilled. The smoke disappeared and his nails went back to normal. Grell slowly placed a hand on his head to pat him gently. He paused when he heard Sebastian murmur something in his semi-conscious.

'Please… No more pain…'

Grell stayed with Sebastian while Ash went to talk to Claude. He kept a hand on the man's dark hair, as if it would keep him calm. It was just getting dark when Sebastian finally stirred.

'What are you doing?' he groaned sleepily, referring to Grell patting his head.

'Oh, nothing,' Grell shrugged, 'just making sure you doesn't start screaming your head off again.'

'I had a dream…' Sebastian said groggily, rubbing his forehead.

For a while, the two of them sat in silence; Sebastian wasn't talking because he was too tired. Grell decided to break the cloud that was hanging over them. 'Sebastian, why didn't you fill out all the pages of paperwork?'

Either Sebastian was becoming friendlier or he was still befuddled by his sleep, because he started explaining right away. 'I can't remember anything about my life. Only three months ago I woke up in a hospital diagnosed with amnesia. No one came to see me, no relatives, friends, nothing. I couldn't remember if I had a family or even my name. They called me Sebastian Michaelis because apparently I talked in my sleep, and that was the name I would always say. The dreams I have are confusing, I don't know if there actual memories or not. In short, I'm scared of myself because I don't know myself.'

He glanced over at Grell who was crying into a tissue. 'I don't go around looking for pity, it would be better if people stayed away from me. If my amnesia comes back, forgetting about others will not only hurt me but those people, too.'

'But Sebas-chan,' Grell choked out, eyes puffy from crying, 'if you had people around you like Ash and I, then you can learn that you really are someone, the same person you were before. If you stayed away and don't let anyone close, then no one can help you or keep you from forgetting. But if you have friends they would always be beside you, helping you no matter what!' The red head blew his nose loudly.

'No matter what…' Sebastian repeated quietly, almost chuckling. Pain suddenly racked through Sebastian's body, making him cry out. Grell started slightly before leaning over him.

'Sebastian, what's wrong?'

He couldn't answer; he didn't know why it hurt. His shoulders felt like they were being ripped apart. Grell gasped as Sebastian felt an unnatural weight on his back.

'Wha-?' Sebastian twisted around and nearly screamed again. Great black wings had grown right out of his shoulders. 'Grell wha… what is this?' He looked desperately around for his roommate and was totally thrown off when he say Grell standing in front of the door wielding a chainsaw.

'Please don't do anything drastic, Sebas-chan,' he said weakly, watching every tiny movement Sebastian made.

'Me? Drastic? Who's has the chainsaw?' Sebastian yelled.

Grell wasn't listening; he kept glancing over his shoulder at the door. He hoped Ash would comeback soon. Things were about to get a bit dangerous.

'Grell, please, why _the hell_ do I have wings?' Sebastian asked, trying to remain calm.

'It's Claude's responsibility to tell you. Not mine!' Grell whined, more to himself.

'Claude Faustus? What does he have to do with…?' Sebastian trailed off; he had seen his reflection in the mirror. His wings weren't the only new things. His usual red eyes had turned to a glowing pink with cat-like pupils and small fangs protruded over his bottom lip slightly. What was he?

'Grell, please answer me!' he made to walk forward but suddenly found himself pinned to wall by his neck.

'Don't move demon, or I'll have to sanitize my scythe of your blood.'

Sebastian gaped when he saw that William T. Spears was pinning his to the wall with a pair of extendable hedge trimmers. Behind him stood Grell, Ash, Undertaker and Claude. What the hell was going on?

'Faustus, what-?' he began to say.

'I want to get this over with quickly,' Claude interrupted him. 'Ash, you know what to do.'

Nodding, Ash stepped forward, taking a phial out of his pocket as he did so. Getting in front of Sebastian, he uncorked it, the fluid inside didn't seem to hold any colour; it didn't even really look like liquid.

'What are you doing?' Sebastian eyed the phial cautiously.

'That phial holds a liquefied cinematic record,' Undertaker spoke up. 'Ash, being an angel, can put cinematic records back into people as well as take them away.'

'What… This…' Sebastian stammered.

'We Grim Reapers needed sometime to repair your record, don't worry, everything will turn out well.'

Before Sebastian could say another confused word, Ash had taken a mouthful of the liquid and had pressed his lips to Sebastian's. He went into complete shock, giving ash the ability to transfer the fluid to Sebastian's mouth and make him swallow. When he pulled away, the confused ravenette just hung limply against the wall. He had completely forgetting about the blades at his throat. William removed his scythe while Grell hurried over to join Ash next to Sebastian. No one was speaking, they were all waiting.

Meanwhile, in the silence, Sebastian's mind was slowly coming around. Everything started to make sense. He realised who he was, where he came from… He was the demon, Sebastian Michaelis of Demon University! He didn't only remember that, though; he remembered how he had gotten here, to the human world.

Very slowly, he stood up and even more slowly, made his way past Grell and Ash, past William and Undertaker until he was in front of Claude Faustus. For what seemed like hours they stood there, looking into each other's eyes. Then, quiet suddenly, Sebastian lunged at Claude's throat.

The two men wrestled across the room; deaf to the other's cries to stop. Their tussle became more and more violent until Sebastian succeeded in throwing Claude and himself out of the window. Neither of them seemed to be fazed by the fact that they were falling down two stories with shards of class, though Sebastian's wings acted as a slight parachute. Thanks to them they didn't hit the ground as hard as they usually would have.

As soon as they touched the grass they flew apart from each other. They stood a couple feet away from themselves, glaring. After a while, Sebastian spoke. 'It was your fault,' he growled, voice full of acid.

'I admit to pushing you, but some of the fault goes to you for making me fell so awkward all the time.' If someone else had been there to witness the event they would have laughed at how Claude's expression barely even twitched for confessing this.

'I remember the lessons…' Sebastian said quietly.

'You never stopped studying,' Claude added.

'No one else ever came to see me…' Claude nodded in acknowledgment to this statement, he looked slightly proud when Sebastian said it. 'I should hate you,' the winged demon snarled, 'but you are the only person who knows me.'

The three reapers and the angel joined them on the grass. Ash and Grell looking rather nervous, Undertaker giggling slightly and William looking as though he had better things to do.

'Why did you wait until you brought me to the human plain to fix my memories?' Sebastian asked at large, hoping someone in the small crowd would answer.

'We had to make sure you still had the capability to be a demon, Sebas-chan,' Grell explained. 'And obviously you still can,' he grinned, gesturing to the wings.

'I hate all of you,' Sebastian snarled, 'I hate it when people lie to me…' He paused for a second and sighed. 'But Grell had a point… having people around you to help you along the way… It's stupid,' he laughed. Slowly, he looked everyone in the eye. 'But I don't want any more pain.'

The air seemed to relax. Sebastian's eyes turned back to dark crimson and his wings wilted away to nothing. Everything was back to normal. For a while the six of them all stood in silence, savouring the peace that could calm the very pits of hell.

Grell and Ash suddenly sprang forward, dragging William and Undertaker with them. 'Group hug!' they yelled.

'No… No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! NO! NO!' Sebastian said in quick succession, backing away from the read head as quickly as possible.

Even Claude gave a small grin as he watched Sebastian run across the campus, the reaper giving chase.


End file.
